At Last I Found You
by Feraphine
Summary: 7 years after graduation, they're struggling to adjust themselves outside the academy. And Natsume... is missing?


Mikan glanced outside the window as she traces the falling raindrops with her eyes. Her long brown hair waved perfectly when she waved her body a bit, as she listened to a slow song played on her iPod. Slowly but surely, her eyes became teary. She quickly erased the falling tears as her bedroom door slammed open.

"Listening to this song again aren't you?" Hotaru quickly sat down on Mikan's bed and took the iPod, looking at the title of the song. She sighed. "How much longer will you stay like this?"

"I don't know." Mikan's voice cracked a bit. She tried to clear her voice but the only thing that happened is that her tears started to fall again.

"Well, I've tried everything I can. It seemed like I can't help you." Hotaru stood up and leave Mikan alone again in her room, still listening to the song played repeatedly. She looked outside the window again as she dug her memory of 7 years ago.

They were 18, when at last it was their graduation day from the academy. Mikan's grandfather had died when she was 16, so she won't have any family to support her after she moved out from the academy. She's planning to stay with Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume- who had been her boyfriend for 4 years- after they graduate, in an apartment. Things were going along well, until 3 months after the graduation, Natsume went missing, and he never came back.

Even after 7 years, nothing was found. No trace, no evidence. They don't know whether he's still alive or not. Mikan almost went crazy, but luckily Hotaru and Ruka tried their very best to help her. At last she could continue her life, but there's still a big hole in her heart. Even though they're sad, they do achieve a very good position in their career. Hotaru and Ruka made their own company in security gadgets and other electronic stuffs. Their company is now the biggest in Japan. Mikan is a very successful model and she also made a clothing line called 'Ki.'. Kioku means memories.

They're still living in the same apartment as they were 7 years ago; hoping one day Natsume would came back. The only difference was that Mikan lives in another unit of the apartment located right across their old one, which was still occupied by Hotaru, Ruka, and their 2 daughters, 6 years old Amai and 5 years old Riisu.

Mikan sighed as she slowly turns off the song on the iPod. That song was the song Natsume played on the violin for her 18th birthday. She then touched a ring she wore on her finger, a really simple ring made of titanium, and it has 3 crimson stones with different sizes studded on it, forming a line from the biggest to the smallest. Natsume gave it to her a day before he went missing.

She's never interested in other men, and she never try to find another man. Some nights when she dreamt of him coming back, she cried when she woke up. There're no room for another- Natsume is the one and only. Once, Hotaru tried to introduce her to a fine young man, but Mikan didn't give any interest on him. She even told Hotaru not to do that again, in a serious way, which made even 'the' Hotaru shuddered.

She stopped her flashback when her apartment door was knocked. It's obviously not Hotaru nor Ruka's knocking, because they have her apartment's key. She quickly calmed herself and wiped her tears. She opened the door, but there is no one there. She looked down and found a bouquet of flowers lying down. She picked it up, and she found an envelope below the bouquet. She closed the door and put down the bouquet on a table. She opened the envelope. Her eyes widen.

I'm sorry that I left without a word, I left for such a long time, I left you and I know you cried. But there was nothing else I could do. The academy called me back for some stupid missions. They said that, that mission will be my last one and after that they won't disturb me. But I was badly injured in that mission, and I almost died. I was in a coma for 4 years, and after I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. For a year I spent my time searching for my memories. Even so, I didn't remember anything. But then a few months ago, I remembered about a brown haired girl with big brown eyes. I remembered, that she meant the world for me. I remembered that she was also waiting for me to come home. But I couldn't remember her name, or where she lived, until a week ago. But then I think about all the possibilities- 7 years aren't a short period of time. I don't know whether you're already married or not, or maybe some other things had happened. But now I am here, as you read this letter. I know this letter seemed kind of too mushy for someone like me to write, but I am desperate. I hope your feelings are still the same, because mine never changed.

_I have loved you, I love you, and I'll always love you._

Mikan threw the letter and the envelope and she ran to the door. She opened the door, and she saw him. HIM. She burst into tears. She touched him. He is real. This is not her dream. He is taller than she remembered. His hair is a bit messier. His crimson eyes are a bit darker than the eyes she saw on her photos. She hugged him tight, still crying madly. He hugged her back and tears also began falling from his eyes.

"Mikan..."

His voice is also deeper than she remembered. Her tears keep on flowing.

"Mikan, I am sorry-"

"NO!" Mikan cried. Natsume flinched a bit, as he thought that she won't forgive him anymore. But he knew this could happen. What he had done was an unforgivable thing. But then Mikan's words widen his eyes.

"You don't need to say sorry. It's not your fault!" she keeps on crying.

"Mikan..."

"And the answer is yes. I've been waiting for you for these long 7 years. I've been waiting for this moment. I've been living in my memories about you, and now you're here. Right now- right now I am not dreaming, right? My feelings have never changed. I love you!" Mikan hugged tighter and tighter, still crying. Natsume smiled a bit and he whispered to her ears.

"Thank you Mikan. Thank you."

Natsume held her chin and he bent down a bit, and he kissed her. He kissed her passionately, and their lips locked together perfectly like long lost pieces of puzzle. That second felt like an eternity for them, as they've been waiting for this moment to come for such a long time.

"At last, I found you."

They smiled in their tears of happiness.


End file.
